


An Afternoon with the boys

by Twolittlesparrows



Series: Time off with the boys [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows
Summary: Final part of the series - this time Vimes and Vetinari team up to take care of their lovely Sybil--Shoulders rolled back, head high, Sybil strode into the bedroom – and caught her husband making an extremely rude hand gesture to Havelock.'Samuel!' She scolded, shaking her head.Vimes threw his hands in the air, glowering at Vetinari, 'Oh, come on!'
Relationships: Sybil Ramkin/Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Series: Time off with the boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	An Afternoon with the boys

Sybil sighed, sitting on the grass outside the dragon pens, holding her hand under the tap. A small, very young swamp dragon nuzzled into her leg, whining softly. Behind her the other dragons chittered and called, snouts up in the air.

'I'm okay, poppets!' She said, reaching down with her other hand to scratch behind the whining dragon's ears. 'I know you didn't do it on purpose, you silly sod.'

He licked her palm, settling down on her boot. The burn wasn't bad, she'd managed to get her hand away quick enough that it was only on the surface. Hurt like a bastard, but that was the better outcome. The burns that go so deep you no longer feel anything were akin to a death sentence. Sybil counted herself lucky to have only come close to that once in her younger years (she counted herself extra lucky that a transient Igor happened to be passing by at the time).

The dragons stopped chittering. Then erupted in excited trills. Sybil looked up, and beamed. Her darling husband strolled through the pens carrying a small cluster of flowers. He winked at her, ignoring a plume of half-hearted flames from one of the older males. Silly territorial thing.

When he reached her, Sam leaned in to kiss her cheek – then stopped.

'What happened?' He asked, crouching down beside her. He put the flowers down in her lap, peering at her hand still under the tap.

'One of my boys got a bit over excited, that's all,' She said, looking at the flowers. They were very pretty. Yellow roses and baby's breath with a fern for added drama. 'My own fault, really,' she continued. 'Should have kept my glove on. These are beautiful, Sam.'

'Hmm? Oh!' Vimes sat down, arm around her waist, 'Well, uh...good. I thought so. Um, they're for you. Obviously. Are you alright?'

Sybil turned off the tap, and shook her hand, sending droplets of water flying. The dragon on her foot huffed, blinking grumpily. Before she could answer Sam scooped the creature up and held the critter at arms-length, muttering '...Don't like the look of you.' Sybil watched him carry the wriggling dragon to its pen, and toss a lump of coal in.

The dragons all grew silent. Smoke started to billow.

'Sam!' Sybil called, 'You know the rules! If you feed one-'

'Feed em all, I know!'

With a groan her husband carried the bucket through the place, angrily tossing coal lumps into each pen. He set it back on the hook with a huff, holding his hands out to her. With his help, Sybil got to her feet. He gently looked over her hand, frowning at the red and angry skin. With a sigh, Sam kissed her knuckles, the notch in his brow deepening.

Sybil smiled, freeing her hand to trace her fingers along his jaw, 'I'm fine, Sam. I just need to put some cream on and wrap it for a day.'

He bent down to pick up the flowers. Holding hands, they wandered back to the house. He was herding her. Sam shifted from foot to foot as she got out of her dragon keeper's gear in the mud room. He eyed the clock on the wall, then smiled very innocently and not at all suspiciously when he met her eyes. Sam followed her as she went upstairs to their bathroom – then peeled off, nipping into the bedroom. Cheeky bastard was up to something.

Shaking her head, Sybil opened a cupboard and pulled out a small bag. She rummaged, finding the small pot of ointment. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Sybil smoothed the cream over the burn, wincing. It was like small shards of ice seeping into her skin. It passed in a second and was replaced by a pleasant tingling.

There were voices. Sybil cocked her head, listening. Beyond the door there were two voices, men's voices, having an argument. It was hushed, she couldn't quite make out the words but she sure as hell could work out who it was.

Shoulders rolled back, head high, Sybil strode into the bedroom – and caught her husband making an extremely rude hand gesture to Havelock.

'Samuel!' She scolded, shaking her head. 

Vimes threw his hands in the air, glowering at Vetinari, 'Oh, come on!' 

The patrician snickered, a hand on his hip, 'In his defence, your ladyship, I was being somewhat... Unkind.' 

'Why are you always winding each other up?' She asked, holding out her hands to Vetinari. 

He kissed her cheek, 'He's very attractive when angry-' 

'Push off, I'm always angry-' 

'Must be why I find you so appealing, commander-' 

Sam flushed bright red, turning away from them to fuss at the flowers that now stood in a vase beside the bed.

Sybil wrapped an arm around Havelock's waist, smirking, 'He does get a certain air about himself, doesn't he? A little roguish. Very dashing. I'm a big fan of when he wears those official stockings-' 

Vimes spluttered, truly crimson now, face in his hands. His ears shone like red beacons. 

Vetinari cocked his head to one side, and went in for the kill, 'Leaves very little to the imagination. What's that delightful saying? "Hate to see him leave, love to watch him go"?' 

Sybil nodded with a contemplative hum, 'I'm also a big fan of his arse-' 

'Ye gods woman!' Vimes, about ready to spontaneously combust stomped into the bathroom and kicked off his boots. Sybil erupted into a fit of giggles, clinging to Vetinari's arm. He laughed, hiding his smile behind a hand. 

'Ooh, we've done it now,' Sybil giggled, moving to sit on the bed. 'We're going to be in trouble.' 

Vetinari joined her, legs crossed, 'Not to worry, my dear. He's outnumbered.' He took her hand in his, then frowned ever so slightly. He stroked his fingertips lightly around the burn, turning to quirk a brow at her. 

‘Now, don’t you start,’ she said, shifting back to tuck her legs up under herself. 

Havelock simply smiled, and stood. He removed his top layer of slick black robes, revealing his waistcoat, shirt and high waisted trousers. Sybil blushed, his clothing making him look even more streamlined, his waist nipped in, that Sybil couldn’t help but stare. She smirked and patted his backside, ‘You know, I’m also a big fan of your arse too.’ 

‘Thank you, my lady,’ Havelock chuckled, sitting back down on the bed. He moved to her, cupping her cheek with one hand, and kissed her. Soft and tender, the pair lay back amongst the pillows. Havelock stroked a hand over her bald head, his hand resting on her nape as he pressed closer. He was so sweet, his surprisingly soft hands always held her with a gentle reverence. His lips trailed down to her neck, and Sybil hummed, head tipping back. 

Stubble brushed her cheek and Sybil was captured in a kiss, Sam hooking his fingers in the belt loop of her britches. She blushed, gasping, tangling a hand in his hair. Trapped under her men, Sybil moaned, muffled by her husband’s increasingly passionate kiss. 

Havelock’s nimble fingers were undoing her blouse and she laughed, stretching out and arching under his attention. The pain in her hand forgotten, and her men delightfully attentive, Sybil was in bliss. 

This was, she thought, a charming way to spend the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work here, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!


End file.
